The Sweetness
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: Kyungsoo yang belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Lalu datangnya Kim Jongin dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya justru membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin. /Kyungsoo x Jongin/ /KAISOO/ /ONESHOOT/ /Fluff/ /Slight! HUNHAN, CHANBAEK/ /GS Alert!/


**The Sweetness**

* * *

><p><strong>By: Ha Ni Oh<strong>

Summary: Kyungsoo yang belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Lalu datangnya Kim Jongin dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya justru membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin.

**Cast: Kyungsoo x Jongin**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan**, **SJ member (Yesung, Ryeowook)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Typos, Fluff, GS Alert!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading~<p>

.

.

Memang, indahnya kota Seoul tidak bisa menipu. Gemerlap malam yang anehnya tidak pernah sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan mampu memberikan bias sinar dari bintang-bintang kecil seolah memanggil.

Saat ini—sebut saja Kyungsoo, tengah berdiri di balkon belakang kamarnya menikmati cahaya bulan yang terlihat bundar sempurna malam itu. Sesekali tak lupa dia mengeratkan jaketnya, karena udara cukup dingin di luar.

"Chanyeol-ah…" Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia terus menggumamkan nama Chanyeol—yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu seolah berharap Chanyeol akan kembali.

"Mengapa kau tega sekali memutuskanku?" kali ini Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

"Mengapa kau lebih memilih bersama gadis itu daripada aku, hah? Apakah aku kurang sempurna di matamu?"

Malam itu, Kyungsoo habiskan dengan menangis dan terus meracau di balkon—yang sudah menjadi temannya—sejak Chanyeol memutuskannya. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa tepat di bawah balkonnya berdiri namja tan dengan rambut bersurai coklat memperhatikannya cukup _intens_.

Namja tan tersebut—sebut saja Jongin seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin, ingin sekali naik menuju tempat Kyungsoo berdiri dan membantu menenangkannya , tetapi apadaya Jongin bukan siapa-siapa untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tahu itu.

Dari bawah, Jongin hanya bisa bergumam, "Kyung, tenangkanlah dirimu. Lupakan mantan kekasihmu itu dan datanglah padaku."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat panjang itu, Jongin mengeratkan jaketnya dan pergi. Tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo yang mendengar gumamamnya itu sudah menyadari keberadaan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dari atas tempatnya berdiri dan bergumam, "Terimakasih Jongin."

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetness<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo cukup ceria pagi ini. Dia bergegas berangkat menuju <em>cafe <em>tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja, karena dia menjadi _waitress _disana. Kyungsoo memakai pakaian putih—yang pada sakunya tertulis "_Cafe Paradise_" serta celana jins hitam dan jangan lupakan _heels _setinggi tiga senti cukup membuatnya mempesona.

"Eomma… Appa… Kyungsoo berangkat dulu ya." Kyungsoo menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook untuk mencium tangan keduanya.

"Kau tidak makan dulu, Kyung?" tanya Ryeowook—eomma-nya.

"Tidak usah ma. Entah mengapa hari ini energi-ku seperti penuh, seolah kembali terisi."

"Pantas saja ya, kau terlihat ceria pagi ini. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan nak." kali ini Jongwoon—appa-nya yang menyahuti. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berangkat menuju _cafe_-nya dengan menaiki kendaraan, seperti mobil atau motor. Itu bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai kendaraan. Itu karena jarak _cafe _dengan rumahnya cukup dekat. Keluarga Kyungsoo terbilang cukup kaya di area sekitar _kompleks_ tempatnya tinggal. Jadi mana mungkin, keluarganya tidak mempunyai kendaraan.

Tak lupa, Kyungsoo menancapkan _headphone_-nya, karena hal yang paling Kyungsoo sukai ketika berjalan dari rumah menuju tempatnya bekerja adalah mendengarkan musik sambil sesekali Kyungsoo bernyanyi rendah supaya orang-orang tak mengira bahwa dirinya gila.

Kyungsoo mencari daftar lagu pada _iphone_-nya dan mata Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada lagu "Lucky" milik boyband EXO. Tangannya menekan tombol '_yes_' dan terdengarlah nada dari lagu itu.

Sudah sepuluh menit Kyungsoo mendengarkan lagu itu. Menurutnya, lagu itu sangat indah. Dia terus memutar lagu itu berulang kali hingga tak sengaja dia ditabrak oleh seorang yeoja—yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aduh… Eh, oh, maafkan aku. Aku terburu-buru. Jadi aku tak melihatmu berada di sampingku. Ini pasti gara-gara kerikil ini, makanya aku jatuh dan menabrakmu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." kata yeoja di seberang.

"Umm… Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak terluka, jadi jangan khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Joneun Luhan imnida. Salam kenal. Lalu kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" tanya yeoja yang bernama Luhan itu.

"Joneun Kyungsoo imnida. Chakkaman… bajumu itu… kau bekerja di _Cafe Paradise _juga?"

"Ya. Aku baru masuk kerja hari ini. Makanya tadi aku terburu-buru." jawab Luhan.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo yang awalnya sudah ceria, kini makin ceria. Rupanya dia mendapatkan teman baru di tempat kerjanya.

"Oh benarkah? Sama kalau begitu. Aku juga bekerja disana sebagai _waitress_. Umm… bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja. Sebentar lagi juga sampai. Kajja!" Kyungsoo segera mengajak Luhan dan tak lupa untuk menarik tangannya juga.

"Ne." Luhan membalas dengan anggukan ringan diiringi senyum yang sangat menawan.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetness<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah berbulan-bulan setelah kejadian itu, kini keduanya—Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah saling mengenal layaknya seorang sahabat. Bahkan keduanya sudah hafal karakter dan sifat masing-masing. Begitu manis hubungan mereka berdua sekarang. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan menganggap mereka itu bersaudara. Padahal sebenarnya tidak.<p>

Siang ini _cafe _sedang sepi. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat melepas penat. Ah. Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo berusaha melepas ingatan tentang sosok mantan kekasihnya itu dan mulai mencari pengganti—lebih tepatnya.

Sambil menikmati secangkir kopi _espresso_, mampumembuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang. Tak lupa mata Kyungsoo terus saja mengamati jalanan dan sesekali melirik pintu masuk _cafe _barangkali akan ada pelanggan yang datang.

'_Klinting… klinting_' Suara bel pintu masuk _cafe _tersebut. "Oh… jadi benar-benar ada pelanggan ya. Baiklah. Aku siap melayani—

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Di lihatnya pelanggan itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak biasanya. Kyungsoo terlihat—bisa dibilang 'menyeramkan'.

"Mau apa mereka kesini? Mereka sengaja memanas-manasiku supaya cemburu. Cih! Lihat gaya yeoja-nya, sepertinya lebih baik daripada aku." gumam Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kyung! Kyung! Kyungsoo! Mengapa kau melamun sambil menggumam sendiri? Lihat! Disana ada pelanggan yang datang." tunjuk Luhan pada pasangan itu—yang ternyata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—yang merupakan pacar Chanyeol.

"Tidak minat melayani. Kalau kau mau, layani saja mereka." jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

"Wae? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih." Luhan sedikit tidak terima, tetapi kemudian dia tetap saja pergi untuk melayani pasangan tersebut.

"Silahkan menikmati kopinya. Wah, kalian berdua serasi sekali." kata Luhan sangat manis.

Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di tempatnya tadi, hanya mencibir Luhan seolah tidak terima atas perkataan Luhan—yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua serasi.

"Cih! Aku muak." Kyungsoo sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya, tapi tertahan karena tiba-tiba Jongin menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Duduklah." Singkat. Itulah yang hanya di katakan dari mulut Jongin.

"Jongin. Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Dan mengapa kau menahanku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam. Diam cukup lama. Kyungsoo yang memberondonginya pertanyaan sedikit bingung. Dia mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali pada Jongin.

"Jongin. Sejak kapan kau ada di—

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tapi ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini Jongin lah yang membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berucap.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Saranghae." Dua kalimat dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang bingung tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin hanya memasang wajah _innocent _pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Ya, Kyung. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." ujar Jongin sekali lagi.

"Jongin, kau… serius? Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan orang itu." Kyungsoo sedikit meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tahu. Untuk itu, aku datang untuk membantumu melupakannya." Rupanya Jongin tidak main-main.

Kyungsoo berpikir ulang. Dia mencoba memandang wajah Jongin. Wajah Jongin memang benar-benar menandakan bahwa dia serius. Kyungsoo mulai berhenti memandang wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai ragu dengan perasaannya. Perlahan, senyum mengembang di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku mau menerimamu. Umm… aku sadar, ternyata memang kau yang di takdirkan untukku, Jongin. Aku salah dengan perasaanku. Jujur. Semenjak aku diputuskan oleh Chanyeol, tanpa sadar hatiku memilihmu. Yah, walaupun memang saat itu aku belum bisa melupakan dia sepenuhnya. Tapi entah mengapa, kau selalu menghiasi hari-hariku." jujur Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang tidak tahu harus senang atau terharu, hanya bisa memandang Kyungsoo lembut. Dia belum berkutik, karena dia tahu Kyungsoo akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah. Aku jadi teringat peristiwa saat Chanyeol memutuskanku."

.

.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Bisa kau menemuiku di taman? Ada yang harus ku bicarakan padamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapat panggilan telepon dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol._

"_Ya. Aku bisa. Kapan kita bertemu, chagi~?" _

"_Sekarang. Ku tunggu kau di taman sekarang." balas di seberang._

"_Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana. Sebentar lagi aku sampai." Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan telepon mereka._

.

.

"_Kyung, aku mau kita putus." Satu kalimat yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo terluka._

"_APA?! Tapi kenapa, Chanyeol? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Ya. Aku tak mencintaimu selama ini. Kau itu hanya tempat pelarian untukku dari Baekhyun."_

"_Baekhyun? Bukankah itu mantan kekasihmu sewaktu SMA? Dia kan sudah punya kekasih juga saat ini. Ja… ja… jangan bilang, kau mau kembali padanya." Kyungsoo mulai terisak._

"_Ya. Aku mau kembali padanya. Semalam dia menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya, dan… dia memintaku untuk kembali padanya."_

"_Dia yang memintamu kembali? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau kekasihku?"_

"_Tidak, karena aku tak memberitahunya." jawab Chanyeol enteng._

"_Jadi, selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku, hah! Kau namja bodoh. Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol. Sangat membencimu." Kyungsoo sudah menangis kencang sekarang._

"_Seperti yang kubilang, kau itu hanya pelarianku. Dan tolong, mulai sekarang, lupakan aku Kyung. Jangan pernah kau mengharapkan aku kembali. Kau tak bisa menjadi milikku, karena aku tahu selama ini sebenarnya kau tidak mencintaiku juga." Chanyeol berusaha tegar._

"_Tidak mencintaimu bagaimana, hah? Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Jika tidak, untuk apa selama ini aku berkorban untukmu?"_

"_Tidak. Kau bohong." Chanyeol mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sudahlah, Kyung. Lupakan aku. Jangan harapkan aku lagi. Setelah aku memutuskanmu, pasti akan ada namja penggantiku yang selama ini kau cintai dan sepertinya namja itu juga mencintaimu. Dah~ Kyungsoo. Kita saling mendoakan saja, semoga kita sama-sama bahagia." _

"_Tunggu… Chanyeol, jangan pergi. Tunggu…" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis malam itu._

_**Flashback end~**_

.

.

"Ternyata, namja yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu, kau Jongin. Kau. Chanyeol benar, sepertinya daridulu yang sebenarnya aku cintai adalah kau, bukan dia. Hmm… karena alasan itulah, sekarang aku menerimamu." senyum Kyungsoo semakin tulus.

"Kyung, terimakasih. Terimakasih jika selama ini kau mencintaiku dan terimakasih juga karena sekarang kau sudah menerimaku. Aku janji, aku akan membahagiakanmu, Kyung." Jongin benar-benar terharu.

"Sama-sama, Kim Jongin, namjachingu-ku."

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetness<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo mulai menatap jalanan depan kembali setelah lama berbincang-bincang dengan kekasih barunya—Kim Jongin.<p>

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali seolah beban berat dalam hidupnya sudah sirna dan tergantikan oleh jiwa yang baru. Ya. Tampak sekali dari raut wajahnya yang ceria seperti Kyungsoo yang biasanya, si Periang.

"Sudah. Jangan menghembuskan nafas terus. Bagaimana kalau kau kehabisan oksigen setelah ini?" canda Jongin sambil mengusap bagian atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini karena aku terlalu bahagia. Mengapa aku bodoh sekali. Mengapa aku baru sadar kalau selama ini ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku." Kyungsoo mencoba memeluk Jongin.

Jongin yang sadar, segera menerima pelukan Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat. "Kau tidak bodoh, Kyung. Hanya saja kau terlambat menyadari semua ini."

"Jongin. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Berkat kau, sekarang aku mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya." Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo-ku. Umm… bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku sekarang?" ajak Jongin.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sudah, ikut saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan mulai mengikuti langkah Jongin yang membawanya pergi.

.

.

Di sudut tempat duduk _cafe _itu, Luhan rupanya sedang memperhatikan kedua pasangan yang baru saja jadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia senang melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu ceria. Ya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah tahu masalah yang dialami Kyungsoo, tapi saat itu—saat kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di _cafe _tempatnya bekerja, Luhan tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Jadi, dia hanya bersabar ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya dan justru menyuruhnya untuk melayani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Luhan senang sekarang. Dia lega. Segera dia men-_dial _nomor Sehun—yang merupakan namjachingu-nya—untuk menghubunginya.

"Anyeong Sehun-ah." Luhan terlihat ceria.

"Lu, ada apa? Kau terdengar ceria sekali." sahut suara di seberang.

"Sehun, tebak siapa yang baru saja jadian?" tanya Luhan bersemangat.

"Umm… apakah Kyungsoo sahabatmu itu?" tebak Sehun.

"Yap. Tepat sekali. Hahaha. Oh iya, setelah ini bisa kau temui aku? Aku ingin kencan denganmu." Luhan sangat manja.

"Oh, Princess Luhan manja sekali. Kau ingin berkencan atau ingin 'bermain' seperti malam itu?"

Luhan tidak tahu kalau di seberang Sehun sudah menyeringai penuh makna. "TIDAK! Aku kan bilang kalau aku mau berkencan. Aku ingin membeli _bubble tea_. Kalau kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu. Aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan mendapat 'jatah' selamanya. Dasar namja _pervert_."

Rupanya Luhan… err… sedikit sebal. Luhan hendak mengakhiri panggilannya, tapi suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Lu, jangan begitu dong. Baik-baik, tadi aku hanya bercanda kok. Ya sudah, aku akan menjemputmu setelah ini. Tunggu aku di _cafe _saja, jangan kemana-mana." Sehun sedikit _overprotective _ternyata.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu, Oh Sehun. Saranghae." kali ini Luhan benar-benar mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya—dengan kalimat yang manis tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweetness <strong>

* * *

><p>Terlihat, berbagai bunga cantik tumbuh dengan sejuta warna yang memukau. Di tengah-tengah bebungaan itu, ada bangunan lingkaran besar yang cukup menghiasi suasana malam dengan air yang memancar dari masing-masing lubang.<p>

Tepat, di depan air mancur itulah, duduk pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya dengan saling menautkan bibir mereka. Tautan bibir mereka akhirnya terlepas karena mereka sadar kalau mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen lebih.

"Kyung, maaf jika aku mengajakmu kesini. Bukannya aku ingin membuka memori-mu kembali tentangnya juga taman ini. Tapi, percayalah, taman ini merupakan mimpiku serta janjiku yang selama ini aku pendam." kata Jongin malam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Aku sudah melupakan memori itu sekarang. Toh, sekarang ada kau yang menggantikan posisi Chanyeol di hatiku." kata Kyungsoo tulus. "Memangnya, apa mimpi dan janjimu tentang taman ini?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" Kyungsoo sudah hendak menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jongin, tapi Jongin justru menahannya dengan mengecup kembali bibir Kyungsoo—yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Nggh… Jongin… Kau… belum… menjawab… pertanyaaanku." ujar Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"Kekeke, itu tidak perlu di jawab sekarang Kyung. Ah, kau membuatku 'turn on'. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumah saja?" Jongin rupanya sudah melepas ciuman mereka dan bersiap membawa Kyungsoo ala _bridal style _sepanjang perjalanan.

"APA?! TIDAK! TIDAK! Jongin~ turunkan aku sekarang. Kau membuatku malu di tempat umum seperti ini." Kyungsoo meronta-ronta lemah. Tapi apadaya, dia kalah. Jongin tetaplah lebih kuat daripada dia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mari, kita lanjutkan di rumah saja, chagiya. Dan tetaplah seperti ini." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Jongin memang namja _pervert_. Kasihan Kyungsoo, tak ada daya untuk melepaskan tangan Jongin. Alhasil, Kyungsoo harus rela malam ini memuaskan serigala lapar kekasih barunya itu.

**-The End-**

**©Ha Ni Oh**

**Mind to review? Silahkan~**

.

.

**A/N:**

Holla, saya kembali membawa ff baru bertema **KAISOO**. Entahlah~ hari ini banyak moment mereka bertebaran jadi kepikiran mereka berdua terus. Hahaha /apalah/.

Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya belum bisa meneruskan ff-ku yang judulnya **Everlasting Couple**, soalnya belum ada ide untuk melanjutkan. Mianhae reader-deul, jeongmal mianhae~ /idih author-nya lebay ya/.

Oke, selamat membaca para reader. Semoga ff-ku bisa membuat kalian diabetes, wkwk~

**Salam X.O.X.O **


End file.
